kidrobotfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park
South Park is a TV show on Comedy Central. Kidrobot made figures based on the license for the Year Of The Fan, and the two South Park video games, South Park: The Stick Of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. About The Show The show follows the exploits of four boys, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. The boys live in the fictional small town of South Park, located within the real life South Park basin in the Rocky Mountains of central Colorado. The town is also home to an assortment of frequent characters such as students, families, elementary school staff, and other various residents, who tend to regard South Park as a bland and quiet place to live. Prominent settings on the show include the local elementary school, bus stop, various neighborhoods and the surrounding snowy landscape, actual Colorado landmarks, and the shops and businesses along the town's main street, all of which are based on the appearance of similar locations in the town of Fairplay, Colorado. Stan is portrayed as the everyman of the group, as the show's official website describes him as an "average, American 4th grader". Kyle is the lone Jew among the group, and his portrayal in this role is often dealt with satirically. Stan is modeled after Parker, while Kyle is modeled after Stone. Stan and Kyle are best friends, and their friendship, which is intended to reflect the real life friendship between Parker and Stone, is a common topic throughout the series. Eric Cartman (usually referred to by his surname only) is a loud, obnoxious, manipulative, racist and obese literal psychopath. He is often portrayed as an antagonist whose anti-Semitic attitude has resulted in an ever-progressing rivalry with Kyle, although the deeper reason for the antagonistic relationship is the strong clash between Kyle's strong morality, and Cartman's complete lack of such. Kenny, who comes from a poor family, wears his parka hood so tightly that it covers most of his face and muffles his speech. During the show's first five seasons, Kenny would die in nearly every episode before returning in the next with little or no definitive explanation given. He was written out of the show's sixth season in 2002, re-appearing in the season finale. Since then, the practice of killing Kenny has been seldom used by the show's creators. During the show's first 58 episodes, the boys were in the third grade. In the season four episode "4th Grade" (2000), they entered the fourth grade, where they have remained ever since. Plots are often set in motion by events, ranging from the fairly typical to the supernatural and extraordinary, which frequently happen in the town. The boys often act as the voice of reason when these events cause panic or incongruous behavior among the adult populace, who are customarily depicted as irrational, gullible, and prone to vociferation. The boys are also frequently confused by the contradictory and hypocritical behavior of their parents and other adults, and often perceive them as having distorted views on morality and society. Merchandise South Park Series South Park Keychain Series South Park Figures & Exclusives South Park: The Many Faces Of Cartman Series South Park: The Stick Of Truth Series South Park: The Fractured But Whole Series